James and Hermione Dumbledore
by Cannah and AmmieTheEvilTwins
Summary: What if James Potter had a twin? What if Dumbledore was actually his father and Minerva McGognell his mother? What then? Written by Cannah
1. Prolouge

AN: This story is very good and I hope your happy Brenden because I finally got it uploaded, sorry but its kinda short

PS: this is Cannah speaking NOT Ammie, we are two different people

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, although I would love to own Fred and George Weasley cause they are so amazingly awesome and my second favorite characters, my first is Sirius Black

Prologue

August 23, 1968

_"Congratulations Minerva and Albus, you have just given birth to two healthy little babies." Poppy Pomfry stated as they looked with her with shocked faces. Albus figured that he was getting old and losing his hearing so he decided to see if he was mistaken. _

_"Did you say two?" he asked the witch who replied with a simple nod of the head. _

_"Yes, one girl and one boy." she told them."Would you like to see your children?" They responded with a nod of the head and gasped at what they saw. Both had Minerva's raven locks with auburn streaks and Albus' piercing eyes, though a few moments later they had Weasley-red hair and soft violet eyes._

_"They must be metamorphaguses (AN: I think that's how it's spelled, but I'm not sure)!" the new mother of the twins said proudly. _

_"Well, what are you going to name them?" Poppy inquired._

_Minerva pointed to the boy "James Andrew Dumbledore." she said, and then pointing at the girl "Hermione Maeve Dumbledore." _

_"Beautiful." her husband told her as he thought of their bright future ahead. _

_"James and Hermione Dumbledore" Poppy said, "I like it."_


	2. Before Hogwarts

_AN: Here's an update so, the next day too wow aren't I awesome. Anyway review and read the story and etc. etc. etc. by the way if you can tell me what etc. stands for I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter_

_Disclaimer: I so solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter and am up to know good, if you know what I am talking about in the second part than your smart and recognize detail, and if you didn't then you're an idiot who didn't read the books, so on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Twins B-day_

_Age 4_

"Happy Birthday Jamsey" screamed Hermione.

"Happy Birthday Mya!" James screamed back at his twin sister. They both scrambled out of their beds and practically ran into the Great Hall. They were almost there when Hermione realized her brother had called her, and asked him why.

"Well," he replied, "Hermione is such a mouthful so, I shortened it. It was either that or Mione."

She thought about a minute and then smiled. "Alright," she said, "my new nickname is Mione, but only you can call me Mya."

"Okay," he said thoughtful, "but only you can call me Jamsey then." he said.

"Allright," she answered her twin as they greeted their family of Hogwarts staff. The rest of the night they ate cake, joked around, and played with their ever expanding metamorphagus abilities.

_6 years and 360 days later_

_5 days before the twins turn 11 and get their Hogwarts letter_

"Hey Daddy!" both twins greeted as they walked into the headmasters office to see their father.

"Hi kids," he said sadly, "as you know you will be starting Hogwarts soon and for your safety me and your mother have decided to send you to live with some friends of ours, the Potters. If Voldemort was to find out that you were my and your mother's child he would target you almost immediately as we are the most powerful wizard and witch in the world right now and I am Voldemort's worst enemy. You will stay there until you are of age or Voldemort has been defeated. When you come back for school you are not to tell anyone until me and your mother tell you that you may. I know that it's a lot to sink in but we have to do this for your safety and because we love you both too much to put you in danger."

Hermione was the first one to break the silence that threatened to overcome them after their father's speech. "Alright, on one condition." she then her father mumble something about her being just like her mother and waited for him to tell her to continue. "We still get to stay with you whenever we want on the holidays and during the school year."

"Alright," the dignified professor said with a twinkle in his eye that was identical to that of the twins, though James hardly ever looked like himself as he was practicing his metamorphagus abilities at every chance possible. "I think that I might actually like those terms. Now you will be leaving right after your birthday party which was, ironically, supposed to be a surprise, so don't tell any of the females in this school that I told you or they will have my head." he laughed a sad laugh as he said the last statement and then sent the kids back to their room.

One week later

The day that the twins go to the Potter's house

"Bye mommy, bye daddy see you at the sorting." Mione said to her parents. She and James had just turned their hair to a jet black, instead of the raven black with auburn streaks, and hazel eyes instead of their usual piercing blue-green. It was a tearful parting and when they got to the Potters house both were still sniffling.

After a few days with the Potters both concluded that they were very nice but that it didn't really matter anyway because they were going to Hogwarts the next day, and wouldn't see them until the next summer. Well, Hogwarts brace yourselves; here comes the Dumbledore twins.


	3. Hogwarts Here We Come

Hogwarts Here We Come

The next day On Platform 9 ¾

BPOV

We just left the platform and are on our way to Hogwarts, I can't wait to see mom and dad. Then I started thinking about all of the pranks me and James had planned. As I was trying to decide which prank me and James would play first a handsome boy that looked to be the same age as us walked in and asked he could sit with us. James said that he could and as they started a discussion on quidditch I started examining him. He had about chin length silky black hair and an aristocratic look to him. His eyes were a stormy gray color and he was already in his uniform. I was shaken out of my thoughts when yet another boy walked in.

"Hey can I sit with you guys, everywhere else is full." he asked politely. He had soft, straight sandy brown hair and hazel eyes that looked like the forest floor. He had a lot of scars, but they were barely visible, except to me who had almost superhuman senses, my dad's words not mine, he had on his robes too though they were a little shabby compared to the other boy. I then realized that he was looking for an answer and my brother wasn't saying anything.

"Sure," I said. "I'm Bella and that's James and that's… well I actually don't know who that is so I think that it's time for introductions, who's first?" Wow, I said that all in one breath, am I awesome or what.

"Well," said the one with the aristocratic look, "I'm Sirius." I can have fun with this I thought.

"Nice to know but we asked what your name is." I asked innocently.

"Yeah and I told you my name is Sirius." he said amused at my attempt at innocence.

"Are you serious?" James questioned.

"Why yes, yes I am," he said, and after pondering for a moment. "Didn't I just explain this?"

"Yes you did. So what's your name?" I said and then pointed to the sandy haired kid.

"Remus Lupin." was his short answer. Hmm that reminds me of something.

"Hey you don't happen to have twin do you."I asked. He looked confused, but shook his head no anyway. I answered his questioning look "Just cause your last name is Lupin which is a form of the Latin word lupus which means 'of the wolf' and your first name is Remus from the Roman legend of Romulus and Remus, two twins who's Great-Uncle threw them into the river to die. They were saved by wolves and took over their Uncle's land. Then while fighting over what to name their city Romulus killed his brother and named the new city Rome after himself." When I was done everyone except my brother looked shocked. "What I like to read."

"So do I," Remus said recovering from his shock. "It's just, I've never met anyone else who actually knew that story."

We chatted all the way to Hogwarts and by the time we got into the boats I thought that we were pretty good friends.

James brought me out of my musings when we had to walk up the steps into the magnificent castle that had been our home until a few days ago. Mom brought us into the Great Hall while pretending not to know us. Soon it was time for the sorting. I watched as they went through the A's but then pretty much zoned out until I heard a familiar name.

"Sirius Black!"

When I looked up I saw the same boy from the train and held in a gasp. I thought that he was nice, but the Black family was a known dark family. I watched as they placed the old Sorting Hat that I had tried on a million times when I was playing dress-up or just needed to talk to someone that knew what was going through my mind. I figured that, unless he was pretending on the train, he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. After my old friend gave a distinct Gryffindor I smiled and knew that I was right. Everyone else looked shocked and James looked kind of mad, probably because Sirius didn't tell us he was a Black.

Soon I saw a girl with dark red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She was called up as Lily Evans and sorted into Gryffindor. As I waited for them to get to Potter I looked around at the other first years. I saw Remus from the train talking with a nervous looking boy that looked as if he needed a friend. Another person that caught my eye was a boy with kind of greasy black hair and black eyes with a pale complexion. He wasn't talking to anyone and seemed to be looking into space. He looked lonely though and I made it my mission to find out who he was and give him a friend in me.

"Remus Lupin!"

"Gryffindor!"

More cheers. I waited patiently as they went through the line until they got James.

"James Potter!" mom called out with a small smile on her face. At least she got to see her children's sorting.

"Gryffindor!" Then mom was sporting an almost full-blown grin as she read my name.

"Hermione Potter!" Well here goes. I walked up with my head held high and sat on stool as mom placed my old friend over my head.

(_Sorting Hat speaking _**Hermione speaking**)

_'Mione it's good to talk to you again, where have you been? Oh I see. Well you finally get to know where you go eh. _

**Yes I've been asking you since I was 5 years old. **

_Yes you were smart then and still are now, you would make an exceptional Ravenclaw. You have always loved all kinds of people and can always seem to tell if their pure of heart. I mean you even got the centaurs to love you, you back anyone who you think has good intentions. You'd be a perfect Hufflepuff. As I know that you hate all types of prejudice and only judge a person their own actions I am not afraid to tell you that you honestly could make a great Slytherin. You certainly have more cunning and wit than most of the dunderheads I put in there. _

**Really I never would have thought, by the way why did you put Sirius in Gryffindor. What made him so different. **

_Well he like his cousin, Andromeda, was brave enough to see the truth and embrace it. Now I think that they've been waiting long enough and the only ones not worrying are your parents because they know how long we can talk, so what do you say, should we put them out of their misery. _

**Sure, why not. **

"Gryffindor!" he shouted, louder than the rest. My mother was smiling so wide that I was sure that her head would split in two. Most of the older kids looked confused and shocked that she was smiling so much, but cheered anyway. I went and sat by Sirius who was looking at his shoes the entire time. He glanced up as I sat down.

"Why sit with me, I'm supposedly a dark wizard." he said mockingly.

"Because, on the train you were nice so why should you be any different now just because we know your last name. You seem different than any Black I've ever met." I told him honestly.

"So, you'll still be my friend?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course, and James an idiot and I'll bet you that he and Remus are gonna walk over here within the next five minutes and either demand you to tell them whether or not you're trying to kill me, or look to me to tell him if you're ok." I said.

"Well I hope that it's option number 2." he said laughing.

I laughed too and told him that that was a much better choice. They did come over and once I told them that he was okay we started talking.

"Goodnight children sleep well." we heard Dad say. I should probably get used to saying Dumbledore out loud just in case I slip and someone gets suspicious.

"First years over here." we followed the prefect and got to our dormitories. Jamsey, Siri, and Remmy, as I was calling them now, were sharing a room with the nervous looking kid I saw earlier. I went to my room and met my new roommates.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Potter, call me Mione, what's your names?" I asked the two girls that I was sharing a dorm with. We had a really small group of Gryffindors this year.

"I'm Lily Evans and that's Alice Prewett." said the girl with the dark red hair, bright green eyes, and a heart shaped face. She pointed to a girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and slightly rounded face.

"Why don't we get to know each other by playing a game that me and my brother made up for meeting new people." I said.

"Alright," they said together.

"Now we sit in a circle and then someone starts by saying something about themselves, it can be anything, even something really obvious like the color of your hair. Then after you've said something you point to someone else and they take their turn and we just keep going from there." I explained. "Lily, you first."

"Um alright I'm muggleborn. Hermione?" she pointed at me.

"I'm a metamorphous. Alice?" I said, gesturing to her.

"That's so cool," they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, Yeah now. Alice?" I said.

"All right, umm, when I was five a cat bit me on the foot and since then I've been terrified of the feline species." she said. "Oh, and Lily again."

Our game continued on from there and I wondered what the boys were doing.

JPOV

Me, Remus, and Sirius stomped up to our room to meet our roommate, we were happy that we were all in Gryffindor and, after I made sure he wasn't a dark wizard in disguise, me and Sirius began to become almost best friends, Remus too although he seemed to connect more with Mya then us.

"Hey I'm James, that's Sirius, and that's Remus." I said pointing at them each as I said their names.

"I'm P-P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew, n-n-nice t-to m-m-m-meet you." he stuttered, he obviously wasn't very brave, I wonder how he got into Gryffindor.

"Well why don't we get to know each other. Every say one thing about yourself and then point at who you want to say something." I said, "Sirius, your first."

"Alright, I hate getting haircuts." Sirius confessed, "Remus"

"Um, my least favorite shape is a circle." Remus said as we all laughed, including him,"James."

"I'm a metamorphous." I said proudly as I changed my face, eyes, and hair to make me a perfect replica of Sirius. "That is so cool," they all exclaimed, even Peter who I think is starting to get used to us.

"Peter." I said.

"Well, I like the color brown." he said as we all nodded. "Back to Sirius."

"Hmmm… I love to prank people." he said finally and everyone perked up a bit. Our game forgotten we began coming up with different prank ideas for the year that were sure to drive all of our professors crazy.

I wonder what Mya is doing.


End file.
